


postel ježdení

by 9nlyAFewTriggers (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, aye, the title means bed ridden in slovak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9nlyAFewTriggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while you stare at him, laying in bed like he usually does, you will wonder where it all went wrong, because you are that much of an asshole. you'll tell yourself it wasn't your fault when in reality, it was. your attention span is that of a cigarette and his need for a smoke is that of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	postel ježdení

most days, he just lays there. 

you will watch him, as you always do, and you will notice every little twitch of his finger, every little shake of his head, on those days. 

you will remember the days where you wove shitty love through his genes and he bandaged you with his lips, when you yelled and he soothed, how you threatened to leave and left, and he was always waiting. always waiting. 

you will remember how the tides of the ocean would halt for his beauty, how he would describe the twists and turns of the streets ahead of and behind him like he had them glued to the back of his eyelids, but the problem with eridan ampora was that he could never stick to the present. he was always somewhere else. 

while you stare at him, laying in bed like he usually does, you will wonder where it all went wrong, because you are that much of an asshole. you'll tell yourself it wasn't your fault when in reality, it was. your attention span is that of a cigarette and his need for a smoke is that of the universe. 

sometimes, you will cry, but not often enough. 

really, though, you will wait. you will watch him, and wait for him, and then there's other things that go on in the middle that don't really matter. 

seldom you will come home from work to find him sitting on the sofa, staring ahead, and you will cry, and hold him in your arms. it will take a few moments but he will respond, and when he does it is glorious. he eats with you for the first time in months, and possibly at all for the first time in days, and you tell him that one day he will not have to be small to feel beautiful. 

you will tell him he is beautiful, and kiss him as much as possible. 

he will smile, maybe laugh a raw, broken laugh, but he will mostly listen to you. though he sleeps all day and only gets up when you are gone to bathe and use the bathroom and eat, occasionally, he still looks exhausted and the shadows under his eyes are canyons but his eyes are the sea. 

you will pull him into your lap on the couch and you two will watch movies, maybe play a few games, but you know your time with him is short for the day, and getting shorter every month. 

he will cry. he always cries, on these days. he will cry and ask for a noose or for pills, and when it gets to that point you know he is tired again. your time will begin to run short and you will clutch him to your chest as he cries, as he squirms, but eventually he will fall asleep and you will carry him to bed. the next day, he will rise when you are nowhere in sight, and be in bed before you get home. 

sometimes, eridan will call out your name when he is asleep, a distant "sol," and you will leave the room to sob and punch the couch cushions.

but most days, he just lays there.

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing i wrote a while ago. will get more chapters of rtiogcm up soon promise


End file.
